otra oportunidad
by lol 05
Summary: aquí naruto regresa a el pasado y gracias a el...


usumaki naruto en sus 16 años habia tenido que lidiar con una guerra mundial la cual fue declarada por alguien que se hacía llamar madara uchiha y en toda la guerra apenas había tenido tiempo de descansar ya que el fue el que ayudó a la aliansa chinobi a recuperar su chacra, en fin el punto es que ahora el se encontraba conbatiendo contra madara claro con ayuda de sasuke, los dos ya tenian los respectivos poder de indra y ashura naruto decidio ponerse en serio asi que hisó su modo chacra de kurama su modo sabio junto el modo sabio de los 6 caminos y por supuesto clones...nota...aqui naruto era mucho mas inteligente que en el canon...fin de nota...el le pidió a kakachi que le enseñará jutsus de tierra ya que erá afinidad de 2 elementos, pero eso fué más antes de la guerra naruto tenía afinidad a el viento y tierra,almenos en este fanfic, el punto es que cuando naruto empeso a usar clones sasuke colapso,despues del uso prolongado de chracra pues se lo acabó todo,eso fue por que usó el susano y el amaterasu muchas veses,pero erá inutil,naruto se quitó su mascara de tonto y se pusó serio, ideo una estrategía rapida, naruto pusó clones bajo la tierra estos estabán estrategicamente puestos para el convate incluso se convirtierón en piedras por si acaso,también,estabán dispersos por todo el piso para el momento indicado,naruto distraía a madara,un clon salio por la espalda de madara,ya que como dije los clones estan dispersos por todo el suelo, bueno el clon atacó con el rasengan a madara pero este siendo mas rapido lo esquivó pero salió otro de su parte izquierda y fue fuertemente golpeado por el rasengan de naruto asi este cayendo en las rocas en las cuales uno de los clones estaba escondido y le dio otro golpe con el rasengan a madara y este no tuvo de otra mas que salir en el aire y en ese momento salio otro bajo la tierra asi mandando a madara con un golpe pero este exploto en humo ya que era una sustitución,el verdadero apareció arriba y le dió una patada de acha y naruto fué estampado de cara hacia el suelo y este se voltio y dijo **"no me vencerás" **entonces madara atacó a naruto pero erá una sustitución, rayos, proclamó madara y naruto ataco a madara por la espalda y madara logro esquivarlo a duras penas,entonces apareció otro clon y atacó a madara esta ves a su costado derecho madara ahora sangraba puesto que los rasengan estaban conformados por el chacra de viento osea el rasenchuriken junto a todo lo que le dio el savio, en este momento kurama hablo y dijo estas superando a el viejo en poder, entonces madara tenia miedo por primera ves el mas prestigiado uchiha tenía miedo,naruto atacó con todo el poder que tenía en ese momento,lo que seria un rasengan de colores, ya que el sabio tambien le habia dado los 5 elementos,bueno con todo el poder naruto se destranformó del modo kurama y su modo sabio no estabá puesto que naruto lo desactivó,gracias a que este concentro toda la energia natural en ese rasengan y el chacra de kurama incluso el cachra de los 6 caminos, lo lansó, lansó lo que en ese momento superaba cualquier limite y madara lo esquivo pero el rasengan explotó y mató a madara con esa explosion tan devastadora tambien naruto fué dañado,entonces quedó a el borde de la muerte con sus ultimas fuerzas naruto liberó el tsukuyomi infinito en eso naruto vió obsucuro dijó, **" parece que es el fin, el fin de mi historia, aun que ahora no veo absoluta mente nada puedo sentir a kurama a mi lado"**, entonces kurama dijo,**"abre los ojos chico"**, naruto abrió sus ojos y vio que estaba en su paisaje mental,**"que demonios ago aqui que no se supone que estoy muerto"** dijo y pregunto entonces una vos que le parecia familiar le dijó te voy a dar ua segunda oportunidad, pero esto tiene un precio, y el precio es? y como que una segunda oportunidad? pregunto naruto, pues el precio es quitarte a kurama y asta que vea necesario te lo daré, y a segunda oportunidad me refiero a devolverté a el pasado, pero yo quiero a kurama es mi compañero, bueno aun asi no te lo dejaré, entonces naruto empeso a llorar diciendo que kurama lo había apollado y que en estos momentos el era su amigo y su compañero, entonces kurama se sintio mal y dijó, **"padre se que para lo bueno hay cosas malas por las cuales pasar pero yo quiero quedarme con el chico"** entonces el sabio le dijó a naruto bien te dejare a kurama, y te devolvere, y naruto empeso a gritar de la alegria, pero antes quiero darte algo dijo el sabio,entonces naruto pregunto que es?, el sabio le dijó acercate, y naruto se acercó,cierras los ojos le dijo el sabio,este es un regalo de mi parte te dare el sharingan y el byakugan y si al caso llegas a necesitarlo te daré el rinegan, asi que espero que lo disfrutes entonces el sabio empeso a hacer movimientos de mano y le toco la frente a naruto y naruto empeso a brillar junto a kurama despues naruto abrió sus ojos y vio un cuarto que le parecia familiar eh? que hago aqui? y despues kurama le dijo recuerda el viejo te mandó al pasado, o sierto ahora mismo devería tener nueve años entonces naruto se miro al espejo y vió que efectiva mente tenia nueve años, entonces naruto vió la hora y era temprano mas espesifica mente las 9:00 bueno me pondre a entrenar para fortalecer este cuerpo y poder tener las mismas habilidades que antes pero sin kurama haci que fué a el campo de entrenamiento 35 el cual estabá.fuera de konoha y estaba lejos despues pasarón dos horas eran las 11:00 a esta hora naruto empesaba la academia y para seguir entrenando mando un clon.

para que sepan el entrenamiento de naruto se los pongo aquí.

naruto hisó mil clones ya que aún que era pequeño aún tenía reservas de chacra muy grandes mandó a 250 clones para que hagán la forma fisica, a los otros 250 los mando a aprender jutsus de los 5 elementos, a los otros 500 los mando a aprender el fuijutsu y el ibá a hacer una invocación invertída para volver a obtener el contrato de los sapos, claro si aparecía haí despues de hacer posiciónes de mano hisó el jutsu de invocación inversa


End file.
